Issues
by SweetlyDesolated
Summary: Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen has a lover of her own, one that she actually thinks of as a romantic figure, versus a man who practically raised her. What happens when she decides, enough is enough, and leaves her family? Warning: non-descriptive sex. RC/OC


Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Twilight. I do own Daniel Akhil.

Title: Issues

Summary: Renesmee "Nessie" Cullen has a lover of her own, one that she actually thinks of as a romantic figure, versus a man who practically raised her. What happens when she decides, enough is enough, and leaves her family?

* * *

"So, let me get this straight: you are half-human and half-vampire, have a name combination of your grandparents, are nicknamed after the Loch Ness monster, and are fated to sleep with and marry your mother's ex-boyfriend? Wow, you have issues," he muttered, rolling over onto his back and staring up at the ceiling.

"You think?" Nessie retorted, pulling the sheets up over her bare chest as she, too, flipped to her back. Her pale skin was clammy with sweat and sex, and her body slowly settled into a more normal rhythm again.

He, on the other hand, rested atop the sheets, uncaring of his nakedness. One of his hands rose from the mattress and threaded through the halfling's hair, eventually pulling Nessie against the side of his body. He inhaled the scent of her hair, and sighed into the quiet room.

Nessie closed her golden eyes and rested against her lover; her head lay over his solid chest, and her ears couldn't detect any heartbeat. That made sense, as Daniel 'Dan' Akhil was a vampire, a newly turned one at that. His red eyes were luminescent against the paleness of his face, and were eyes that made Nessie melt at every glance.

She mentally cursed her family as she hugged him closer, tucking her face against the curve of Dan's neck and opening her mouth, pressing sharp teeth to hard skin.

"Don't Ren, er, Nessie," Dan corrected, tugging gently. "You know that stings."

"Ren," she mumbled in return, and didn't bite down on the scar tissue. "They named me Nessie; I didn't choose the name. It's stupid."

He chuckled, the sound echoing through his chest cavity. "Fair enough, Ren. My Ren," he corrected.

Ren smiled and lifted her head, bracing her left hand against his chest in order to kiss Dan on the mouth, a chaste, close-mouthed kiss that left her breathless all the same. "Much better," she whispered before smoothly slipping from under the sheet and rolling over Dan, staring down into his eyes.

He blinked up at her and wrapped strong arms around her lower back, flipping them over so he had the advantage. Dan lowered his lips to Ren's and kissed her away into peace and happiness and everything nice. He rocked against the front of her body and they soon joined together: their bodies full of bliss, their minds and mouths of love.

They parted unhappily in the morning, Ren to her family, and Dan to clean up his house. "Don't go anywhere," she begged of him before sliding into her car and driving away.

Dan smiled fondly after Ren and closed the front door, sliding the deadbolt into place.

oOo

Ren sighed, wiping away a few sad tears as she glanced into the rearview mirror. Too soon, she approached the boundaries of her home, and moaned in distress. She hid her emotions with ease and slid a shield over her mind, for surely her father and uncle would know otherwise.

She parked along the driveway and stood in the rain, letting it wash away all final traces of her lover's scent. Before long, the snuffling of a large animal sounded, followed with the bellowing call of the werewolf. Ren sighed unhappily and slowly meandered into the house; she ignored her mother's wondering calls and her father's probing mind. She smiled wearily at Uncle Emmett, who bound up from the couch and wrapped her in an enthusiastic hug. "Rennie girl, how goes it?" he questioned as he bounced them back to his chair, settling down with her on his lap.

Her favorite aunt, Rosalie, slid into the space next to her, after gesturing for the rest of the family to leave. They did so reluctantly, especially Ren's parents, who were the type to want to know every single thing that went on. They absolutely didn't know the kind of thing teenagers wanted – boundaries and separations between social life and family.

"I want to go back," Ren murmured quietly, just loud enough for the two who knew about her and Dan to hear.

Rosalie hummed in return and carded her fingers through the girl's damp hair, which had recently been clipped above her shoulders. "Why don't you?"

Emmett glanced at his wife. "Parents, of course, and the fact that Bella knows Jacob is meant for her daughter."

Ren shivered in disgust. "Do you know how disgusting it is, to be promised to a man seventeen years my senior? I grew up with him; there is no way I want to sleep with him. Claire is the same; she and I text and she's just as repulsed." Claire, who was thirteen, grew up with her own Imprinted wolf, and even at this age she couldn't imagine having sex with a boy she considered her brother.

"Yes, that does sound gross," Rosalie added.

Ren nodded firmly, soon climbing off her uncle's lap and heading up the stairs to change into something dry: she had recently moved into the big house, letting her parents have their own cottage. Ren really hated hearing her parents have sex, as it was disgusting to think about. Emmett entered her room once she was changed and dropped onto the bed, quickly followed by Rosalie. "How are you and Dan?" he wanted to know.

"Peachy," Ren retorted. "I told him everything last night; he said I have issues."

He snorted. "He's right."

"Just go, Rennie," Rosalie stated, sitting up abruptly. "Take him and leave everything; Jacob will eventually get over his Imprint, lose wolf shape, and die. I'm sure Dan would like to change you completely; have your happy ending."

And that was the first time either of her relatives had seen Renesmee Carlie Cullen smile such a jaw-cracking grin; it lit her pale face up, shedding light on her happiness. "I think I will. Help me pack?"

Her aunt sped off the bed and grabbed a few duffle bags from the closet in the hall. Ren already had loads of clothing ready in her hands, which was dumped haphazardly into the suitcases.

Emmett fetched as many shoes as he could safely carry and dropped them into another bag, while Rosalie gathered toiletries and a few sentimental things and placed them in the last. "Car?" she questioned, hiking the bag over her shoulder and speeding down the stairs.

"Yes," Ren called down, before squeaking as her uncle hoisted her and the other luggage over his shoulder and barreled down the hall and stairs, out the front door. The bags were shoved into the car, followed by Ren into the driver's seat.

"Call when you can," Rosalie mumbled quickly as she buckled in her niece and started the engine. The woman pressed a quick kiss to the halfling's forehead and backed away, brushing an imaginary tear from her eye.

"Good luck, Kiddo," Emmett told her, ruffling Ren's hair.

"Bye!" she told them, shifting the gear from park to drive, zipping into a u-turn, and speeding down the driveway. She hoped Aunt Alice wouldn't tell anyone where she was going, and that none of the family or wolves would attempt to find her.

Dan smirked hours later as she zoomed into his driveway; she barreled out of the car and into his arms, laughing gleefully as he spun her around. He pushed her gently into the house before speeding to the car and unloading Ren's baggage. He took the keys from the ignition, closed the door, and let it chirp behind him as he banged the front door shut.

oOo

Back at the Cullen home, the werewolf Jacob and the vampire Isabella were beside themselves with worry and, in Jake's case, loss. "Oh, shut-up already! Rennie's old enough to make her own choices at this point in her life!" Emmett hollered at the irritating couple.

"But – my soul mate – gone!" Jake cried, falling to the floor in melodramatic tears.

"Well, you should have thought about that before you stuck around long enough to raise her! You wolves need to get this straight: when a girl is raised by a guy, there is no way she wants to turn around and have sex with him!" Rosalie defended, her expression turning to one of disgust as she thought over the implications of that.

"What about Quil and Claire?" Bella shot back, anger at the situation and at her friend's loss twisting her mothering nature.

"She's just as disgusted! It doesn't matter whether or not the wolf's feelings are romantic; it's all about what the girl feels as she's raised by the unchanging guy, and it turns around to romance!"

Carlisle joined in. "Well, she could have at least stayed long enough to say goodbye."

"Then Ren would never have left; none of you would have let her!" Rosalie huffed. "Now, enough. Emmett, come. We're leaving for a while."

"Yes, deary," the buff vampire replied humorously, following his wife from the house.

* * *

I enjoyed writing this and hoped you liked reading the story. Please review!

~Deso


End file.
